PCHA Saga
by Nodoze
Summary: This is a 6 part saga as i call it. It portrays the betrayl of a leader in the super group and the sequence of the few loyal heroes trying to save the group and all of paragon city.
1. Chapter 1

"ferret come in", the comlink buzzed as Nodoze paged Ferret.  
"What Im busy handing a bunch of vahilizok their ases", ferret retourted.  
"well i need you to get back here asap", the comlink crackled, "also get ahold of JMFx, King Of fools, and f-force 4".

As the group of heroes starts to trickle in from their various dutys to the meeting room of the PCHA Nodoze get to the front of the room.  
"where is JM at"?, he says.  
"he said he would be right here", King replied.  
"whoa, hey guys dont start the meeting without me",Jmfx said as he rushed in the room.  
"well now that everyone is here we have a mission to go on", Nodoze spoke aloud," this is no ordanary mission, i have been informed by one of my contacts something big is going down over at the Crey research facitlities located in Peragrine island".   
"so why did you call only us five in here"?, ferret asked.  
"because this mission is very dangerous, i have been told there might be paragon protectors there". Nodoze spoke, "i dont want to endanger some of the newer guys in the group, this will be highly covert mission with me heading up one team and JMFX heading up another".  
"why am i not a leader of one team", ferret asked puzzlingly.  
"because you are coming with me, JMFX along with king and F-force are going to be heading up the intial strike team", nodoze continued on,"here is a map of the Crey center, Jm's team will be heading right in the front door, thats why theres three of you".   
"ferret and myself will be heading in from the north, our job is to get the info JM's teams job is to distract attention away from us", nodoze explained,"i know there will still be guard but it should be very little and no problem for ferret and myself".  
"this sounds crazy, 3 of us against an entire base of crey, its nuts",King said," we will be massacered".  
"no you wont if u keep your head together and work as a team, sure its not the easiesy mission you have ever ben on but its not the hardest either, should be an in and out thing 20 minnutes max", Nodoze spoke back.

"alright we will commence the mission tommorow under the cover of night, at aproxamently 1900 hour, we have combat suites awainting you all in your rooms", nodoze reported," get a good nights sleep and be ready for tommorow night, now if there arnt any further questions then meeting adjourned".

"ya just one, do we have life insurance to cover the funeral", Jm said with a smirk on his face.  
"go rest, eat whatever u have to do to get ready, ill be in my chambers if you need me", nodoze replied.

later that night ferret enters Nodoze's chambers "you know they wont last 20 minutes out  
there".   
"and i know we wont take 20 minute in there, one someone has realized we are in there the main battle will be diverted onto out attention, relaving some of the stress on them, afte they clear some people out they can head out we", nodoze assured ferret," we will be fine dont worry and go get some rest". 

"alright if you say so",ferret said," goodnight then see ya tommrow".  
"alright later dude", said nodoze.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok guys Jm your blue team, ferret and i are red team you will go to the south and come up on the enemy and we will infiltrate from the north", Nodoze said,"break, if you have problems call me on the comlink".

As ferret and Nodoze head in from the south the forest is dead quite almost erie, there are no animals, probably a side effect of Crey's presence.  
"Nodoze in postition, over and out", said nodoze into the comlink.  
"jm almost in position will comence assualt in aproxamently t-minus 3 minutes, jm over and out", said jm.  
"alrigth ferret here is the moment ill need you to morph and take point ill follow right behind", spoke nodoze.

As ferret takes point they are met with no resistance so far as the two heroes scale the walls of the facility.  
Wohowohowoho, goes the alarm.  
"jm must have started his assualt, we have little time now", spoke nodoze,"lets rock this place".  
Nodoze and ferett jump the walla and land quickly nodoze take out a crey agent with one quick swipe.  
Ferret starts running, "theres and entrance over here", he says.  
As the two enter the building they get a call from JMFx,"we are being met with heavy enforcments, you guys need to hurry up there are agents everywhere", the radio crackles dead.  
"come on lets go",ferret yelled.  
Nodoze and ferret enter a vast room and are spotted by a field agent. "we have intruders bring cryo tanks to sector 9", and agent spoke into his sleeve.  
"shit were in trouble", nodoze said.  
in come runnign cryo tanks and nodoze leaps at one engaging it with a slash to its front side, as ferret transforms and attacks a field agent with his fury claws.  
"there are two many of em they just keep coming",ferret said as the two start to get surronded.  
"we cant do anything but keep fighting", nodoze said.  
he uppercuts a cryo tank knocking it off its feet.  
"we cant take this much longer king is almost down and f-f cant keep reviving us", jmfx said.  
"hold on alittle longer"ferret said in the comlink.  
paragon protectors enter the room and head for our two heroes leaping at them looking for death.  
"we have paragon protectors now we have to retreat, u guys get outa there to", jm said.  
"we are in a tight spot right now, im calling in back up", nodoze yelled as a protector shot at his head.  
"whoa that was close, watch out", ferret says will diving out of the way of a protector slash.  
"blue sentinel come in, we have encountered heavy resistance at the crey facility we need back up our cordinates are 143longitude and 657 lat, please hurry", nodoze called out on the comlink," scarlet calvary we have encountred heavy resistance at the crey facility please respond".  
"this is scarlet calvary enroute to the crey facility , what u need little buddy", scarlet said.  
nodoze get knocked over by the protector he was fending off.  
"run ferret come back for me", nodoze yelled as he kicked off the protector holding him down.  
by this time the room was full of crey agents and various other creatures of their design.  
"your not making it out of here heroes", agent smith said.  
ferret transforms and trys to run but someone throws a bucket over him and catches the rodent before the door.  
"where did these guys come from"?, JMfx says,"they are anhilating the crey out here".  
as jm ducks out of the way of a claw coming from the protector behind him.  
Jm turns around and goes to attack a protector but king of fools shoots it with a spike.  
Just then JMFX sees a agent going after F-Force 4 while he is engaging another enemy.  
JMFX runs dives and shoots out an ice blast freezing the enemy in its tracks.  
Getting nocked off his feet scarlet calvary gets up and tuants a group of agents pulling them away from King. King rebounds and goes after the enemys fastly aproaching scarlet.  
"take this", king yells as he bounds over the agents in a flip and puts some spikes into them dropping the enemys like dolls.  
"you guys get outa there we cant hold em off forever but we will try", Blue said into the comlink,"red and blue teams retreat".  
and aproaching enemy advances onto blue but is met with a roundhouse kick to the face.  
"we are getting outa here while we still can, they said they can holdem off, you guys should do the same", F-Force 4 said.  
by this time nodoze and ferret are completely contained by crey agents and are being escorted to seprate rooms.  
Ferret is thrown into a cell by agent johnson "lets see you try to transform and escape from thislittle ratboy".  
nodoze is strapped into a table by titanium braces by agent smith "well the mighty nodoze isnt so tuff after all i expected alittle more of a fight from a hero like yourself".  
"nodoze come in this is blue we cant hold em much longer scarlet is almost down we are pulling out, meet back at the pcha for debriefing", blue sentinel said.  
"well you wont be meeting anywhere soon Nodoze or should i say cody", agent renyold said as he paced around the table.  
"i wont tell you anything youll have to kill me first", nodoze spat at the agent.  
"that can be arranged or we can just kill you ferret friend on the other hand if you wont coperate", the agent said.

in ferrets holding cell the agents start to question him as well " we have special plans my little rodent friend for you".

several hours later the strike team has met in the war room in the pcha compound.  
JMFX stand up, "where are they those two should have been in and out easily by now, i told him this was a suicide mission".  
"calm down JMFX the paragrim are already puting together a strike team to go rescue them as we speak", blue sentinel spoke at the front of the room.  
"no this is pcha buisness we dotn need you guys in this", JMFx said angrily.  
"you do need us, nodoze brought his best men into this mission and look what happened not only the paragrim are going in after him but im going along also, we will bring them home", said scarlet calvary.  
"JM listren to these guys we will get them out, since statics disapearence we have no other choice", said king ,"since ferret and nodoze are gone im in charge in the next highest ranking officer and i say we are going with the paragrim to get them wether your with us or not", king slams hi fist on the table.  
"fine im in", JMFX said in a grumble.  
"we will commence our assualt on the facility at apoximatly 0600 hour at daybrea, be ready", blue said.

in the crey facility ferret is taken to a testing lab where he is subjected to test and various other crey technologies. While nodoze is being held to his table the agents start to torture him trying to get information about the pcha out of him.  
"you will tell us or this can get awhole lot worse", agent smith said.  
"well bring it then", nodoze said in agony.  
"you just signed your own card, dont worry you will talk", chuckled the agents.

in the other room the crey reasearchers strap the ferret in to a chair and start breaking his will.


	3. Chapter 3

"start talking our i will make you talk", said the agent to nodoze.   
"that wont work", said agent smith,"last time i did this a helicopter came down and shot up everyone in the room, i have a bad feeling".  
"nonsens im the agent in charge hear, back down", retourted the agent.  
in the lab holding ferret the crey scientist knock him out after and exhausting set of will breaking excersises

"time to move onto stage two, bring me the implant", a reasearcher yelled at an assistant, "hurry your not getting college credit to stand around and do nothing".  
as the crey scientist continue on with the ferret they feel the walls shuder.

"what was that", the agent said.  
"i told you i had a bad feeling about this", smith said in arrogance.

"you guys have tourtured the wrong hero today bub", nodoze mumbled with all his strength. 

alarms start to go off agents scramble.  
"red alert intruders, red alert intruders", the speakers blared down the hallway.  
with a mighty punch the steel door breaks away and knocks over a field agent.  
"anyone home", scarlet said as he rushed in tackling two agents.  
"blue sentinel here, are you in yet", the comlink barked,"lyra and myself are coming in".  
lyra makes a leap through the knocked down door and does a flying kick to a cryo tank knocking it off its feet.  
the cryo tank gets back up and heads at lyra but is joined by a group of agents. The agents take aim, but then scarlet calvary lets out a taunt pulling their attention away from out heroin.  
Blue sentinel swoops in and lands a pummle of punches to the cryo tank putting it down for the count.  
"hump this is easy", scarlet says while manhandling an reasearcher.  
"we gotto find NoDoze and ferret and get outa here", blue sentinel said.  
just then a paragon protector appears then anothe and another.  
"well we are in fro trouble now", lyra says as he takes down another agents with a barage of melee attacks.  
all of a sudden and ice trail leads up to a paragon protector and freezes him in his tracks.   
a spike comes shooting through the door and shatters him.  
"gonna leave us out where ya now blue", JMFX said as he slide the ice though the door.  
King bounds in followed by f-force.  
f-force immediatly starts healing the group and helps steady out the action.   
"hum i needed that little buddy", scarlet said.   
"scarlet make a whole and make it wide we have to keep looking for em", blue sentinel yelled.  
"can do", replied scarlet.  
scarlet grabs an agent by the neck and threatens him, "where are they keeping nodoze or so help me god ill kill you".  
as an ice blast come at the agents head killing him immediatly,"they dont deserve mercy for what they have done", JMFX says.  
"back off boy i didnt ask you to come along on this im doin it for nodoze no one else",scarlet turned to JMFx and barked.  
"watch your back pink boy", JMFx mumbled under his breath.  
Boom goes the door as blue sentinel kicks it in,"hes in here", he yells as the three agents in the room head his way.  
Lyra does a running roundhouse kick taking one out and scarlet throws smith through a wall.  
"this one's mine", king says running into the room as he summersualts thorught the air landing a lethal pike to the abdomen of the agent.  
"daydream get hime outs hear f-f will meet you at the door with him", blue sentinel said into the comlink.  
"were taken you home buddy as scarlet picks up the half dead nodoze from the chair and carys him out to theawaiting airlift.  
"save him, save",nodoze musters,"save ferret".  
"i will you can count on that",scarlet replies.  
"down the hall, hes gotto be in this room", jm yells as he freezes advancing enemys.  
blue sentinel pushes the doors open to the lab to see a belittled ferret sitting in a chair bound by crey scientist. As blue comes into the room he grabs a scientist and tosses him across the room, and walks up to ferret breaks the ties that hold him and hoist him over his shoulder.  
"roll out men our job here is done", blue sentinel says into the comlink.  
retreating from the facility to the air lift they barely have a chance avoinding oncoming protectors.   
"leave , ill meet ya back there, im about to open a can", scarlet said as the other ran from the complexe.  
Scarlet looks at the oncoming enemys,"you dont want none of this" and starts taking them on left and right not even flinching from oncoming attacks.

back at the pcha nodoze and ferret are admited to the infirmary as the rest of the group debriefs the mission.  
"great job in their scarlet and lyra", blue sentinel and king praise the two heroes,"but one thing, what happened in their when you took on all those crey and walked out barely scratched"?  
"ahh thats just a little last resort trick i call unstopable, it has alot to do with adrenaline and ect.", scarlet said.  
"what didnt you notice me anf f-f in there we did our fair share to", jm said in protest, "u know u paragrim are all alike, never giving credit to where its due, im outta here", JMFX said as he headed for the door.  
"let him go hes always a hot head like this, i know it wasnt possible without you guys helping us and on behalf of nodoze and ferret you two are honorary members of the pcha", King Of Fools said to the three heroes.  
"well thanks we were just doin a friend a solid, but i have to be off if you guys need me nodoze knows where ill be at", scarlet said as he got up.  
"yes tell him to get ahold of me when he gets around again, lyra and myself have to get going to deal with sg buisness it was a pleasure to help you guys out, some mroe than others", blue sentinel said right before the two of them teleported out of the building.  
"well f-f im gonna go check on our two leaders and head to bed, catch ya on the flip side", king said as he left the room towards the infirmary.  
"night king, im headen to bed ltr", f-force 4 said as he grabed a beer and headed to his chambers.


	4. Chapter 4

"iva called together this meeting of officers to discuss and urgent matter at hand", ferret said as he aprached the front of the room.  
"now that everyone is here we can begin", he continued.  
"well wheres nodoze at", said a puzzeled f-force 4.  
"he prollably in his chambers licking his wounds", JMFx said in defiance.  
"and that is what i have brought you all hear to talk about, ever since statics disapearence nodoze has been acting strangly", ferret elaborated.  
"look at the suicide mission he sent us on, he almost got us all killed including himself and ferret", JMFX said.  
"nodoze would never do anything to intentianly harm any of us and you know it, hes one of our generals and thought he was making an educated decision", F-F retourted.   
"educated or not he has to be stopped before he endagers everyone in the super group", ferret said.  
"no i wont have any of this, static wouldnt either", F-Force said," im outa here, i cant believe what i am hearing". as F-Force left the room in a storm.

"i agree with you, nodoze's actions almost cost us our lives and we cant let this continue on", the quite King Of Fools spoke.  
"agreed, we must put nodoze on lockdown untill static returns", ferret said," king me and jmfx must talk alone please escuse us".  
king exits the room and JMFX and ferret begin to converse.  
"first go get f-force, capture him and put him in the holding cells",ferret ordered," i have a feeling he will alert nodoze".  
"can do",JMFX said as he got up out of his chair.  
"as soon as you have f-f in holding we will go after nodoze, report back when your done", ferret said as jm walked towards the door.  
ahhh ferret screams after jmfx left the room,"it hurts so bad what is this where am i", as a zap of electricity goes through his body.  
"ok onto our buisness at hand", ferret mumbled to himself.  
as jmfx runs down the hall yelling at f-force 4 to wait up, he finaly catches him."we need to talk", as JM pushes f-force into a room.  
"what are you doing", f-force yells as jmfx reches for him putting him into a submission hold.  
"you aint gonna tell nodoze about this, and just to make sure your comin with me", jm says as he reaches for the nearby roll of ducktape to bind f-f.  
"jmfx here, ive got f-force in custody and am transporting to holding cell", the intercome on ferrets belt crackled.  
"good get king and meet me outside nodoze's quarters", ferret replied.  
as the three officers gather infront of the generals room, they hear a slight rustling inside and notice nodoze sond asleep on his cot.  
boom goes the door as it is thrust inwards from a mighty kick delivered by JMFX, "nodoze you are being charged with an act of treason against the PCHA, how do you plead", Ferret said as the king and JM subdue the heroe and knock him out cold.  
"thats what i thought, guilty", ferret chuckles as nodoze is drug to the holding chambers.  
"dude get up, get up u cant be out that cold", F-Force says to nodoze while poking him with a stick.  
nodoze shrugs his head and brings himself to his feet.   
"what the hell happened, all of a sudden i see jm and king come at me then now i am here", nodoze ask puzzlingly.   
"that because ferret and the other two believe you are a traitor and dont think your fit to help rule the pcha, i was going to warn you but JMFX got to me before i go to you", F-Force Explained.  
"well we cant have that happening , we have to get outa here", nodoze said.  
nodoze gets up and unleashes a barage of claw swipes at the cell door.  
"not a scratch, what gives anyother door would be shreded into mulch by now", said nodoze.  
"ya ive already tried that, these cells are made to hold super villians, so that means they can hold super heroes also", f-f said.  
"well it doesnt look like they searched me very well then", as nodoze pulls out an remote from his pocket and depressing the button pops the cell door open.  
"lets get out here", f-f says as an alarm starts goin off.  
nodoze and f-force make their way out of the compound and head towards the inner city looking for refuge.  
"all heroes assemble in the war room asap",ferret calls out of the comlink.  
as soon as the heroes gather in the war room ferret begins talking.  
"that traitor nodoze and f-force 4 have escaped, we must find them and bring them to custody", ferret adresses the audience.  
"why were they being held they didnt do anything", sassy baby girl asks.  
"they have put several members of this super group in danger as well as inocent civilians, nodoze is a derranged mad-man and must be stopped", JMFX said as he rose up, "your either gonna help us find him or your gonna end up like him, and questions".   
the room is dead silent nobody dares saying anything to the three most powerful heroes in the room.

"fine we will do it because we trust your judgment or you wouldnt be our leaders", tyler475 says.  
"people, people dont look at it like a man hunt, look at it as we are trying to bring a friend back to give him help", ferret explained,"he might be dangerous so use caution and if he attacks you dont hesitate, take him down".  
the room starts to empty of the heroes with puzzeled looks on their faces.  
"everyone spread out we must find them before nightfall or we will lose them for sure", king said over the comlink.

in the atlas sector of paragon city nodoze and f-force seek refuge in an abandoned allyway.  
"how long you think we will be safe", f-force ask nodoze.  
"not long we have to keep moving", nodoze replies.  
just then a heroes flies over head "this is b-dawg we have hostiles in a-sector, i repeat hostiles in a-sector bring reinforcments", the comlink crackled.  
"shit we gotto start moving and fast", nodoze said as he started running.  
the two heroes run cutting throught allyways. sassy baby girl jump out trying to stop their progress but is evaded by a swift jump by nodoze. the duo head down an ally but its a dead end.  
"well it looks like we are up shit creek without a paddle, prepare to defend your self i dont care if they are your friends thy are out to get you now". nodoze said as they prepared for the daunting amount of heroes assembling infront of them.  
"dude just come in with us and none will have to get hurt, ferret sayd you sick and need help and we can help you", tyler475 trys to pursuade nodoze.  
nodoze extends his claws "i aint goin no were cept in a body bag".  
"target has gone hostile please hurry", tyler informed the others.  
tyler shoots a fire blast at nodoze but he evades it running up the wall and springing back to knock down the atacking hero.  
F-force fire a shot making the hero disapear to the hospital.  
"we have a man down im engaging hostile", bdawg says into the comlink.  
as b-dawg begins his assualt on the two heroes more and more start to show up. Nodoze is knocked over and as b-dawg come in for the kill he stops.  
"get outa here f-force this isnt your fight", nodoze screams at the hero.  
"i wouldnt abondon you before what makes you think i will now", f-force says while trying to get a shot off at b-dawg but is blind-sided by JMFX.  
with an ice upper cut JMFx puts down f-force,"you aint helpin shit now, take him back sassy".   
"no b-dawg this is mine", as ferret acesnds down from the top of the building.  
"ahh your taken the fun outs of it now","b-dawg said in protest.  
"well nodoze it looks like you aint leaden two things right now jack and shit and jack just left town", JMFX said as ferret hovered over nodoze.  
"just come peacfully we have people who can help you", ferret said while extending his hand out towards nodoze.  
"help this", nodoze said as he brought his arm up to perform and uppercut.


	5. Chapter 5

Ice comes over nodoze's hand as JMFX freezes it in mid air.  
"humph, your gonna have to try better than that", ferret chuckles.  
And with a quick movement ferret sinks his claws deep into nodoze's chest ,"you just arnt good enough you see, nothing prsonal".   
Nodoze's body goes limp as ferret retracts his claws from the carcas that was once a leader of the PCHA.  
"JM take care of his body, dont let it be found", ferret ordered,"lets roll heroes".  
As JMFX hides his body in a nearby dumpster F-force 4 cannot help but look on in horror.  
"jmfx return to base ferret want to see you", King of Fools said over the intercom.   
F-force walks over to the dumpster after the coast is clear, "nodoze, dude dont do this to me", F-f says trying to awaken the dead hero ,"you cant die like this, im going for help".

"this one was not meant to die yet, we must do somthing", a mysterious voice says to a women.  
"we must do somthin, and fast before it is to late", said the women.   
"agreed", the two people said in unison.  
"step through deaths doors and come to me NODOZE", Chanted the mysterious man as he teleported Nodoze to an undiscloused location. 

F-F return to the dumpster with Scarlet Cavalry to find Nodoze's body gone, "i swear to god he was right here, i saw ferret kill him myself".  
"dude i think youve been up way to long or somthing, if i know nodoze like i do he would have called me when he was in trouble", scarlet says in confidence to f-f.  
"fine if you dont belive me i guess no one will", F-F says as he pushes past Scarlet Cavalry.

"rise my child from death and be among the living once again", the mysterious women said as she resurects nodoze.  
awake again nodoze starts freaking out feeling for the wounds on his chest that simply are not there.  
"what where am i , am i dead?", nodoze says in a panic.  
"no you are not, well not anymore", says the mysterious man.  
"what do you mean, last i knew i was taking a swing at ferret then he hit me now this", said nodoze.  
"that is all true, ferret killed you , we were watching the whole thing and decided to spare your life", the mysterious man said.  
"now lets get this all aside, we saved you to go back there and stop ferret from destroying the pcha", said the women.  
"yes, when you and ferret were being held in the crey facility, they implanted him with a mind controll device that also control those around him", said the man.  
"that explains everything , but why did F-force and myself not get controlled by it instead", nodoze asks puzzlingly.  
"because of your mutations, your specifice mutations mad you two immue to it for some reason", the women spoke.  
"by the way my name is Xander and this is Tap one of my aprentices, we will now be sending you back to earth", spoke xander,"if you die again we will not be able to bring you back, good luck".  
xander begins chanting to and sends nodoze back to earth, as he arrives he see's F-Force 4 sitting down in the alley.  
"whats wrong dude", nodoze says as he rushes up.  
"everything my super group has gone crazy, one of my friends and leaders has just been killed and i dont even have money for super", explained f-force 4 as he was staring at the ground.  
"oh is that it well i guess since your gonna sit here ill just have to go exact my revenge my self then", nodoze says to the sulking f-f.  
f-f looks up,"holy shit, u just were dead, i mean stone cold no pulse no nothing", f-f said estaticly,"what happened".   
"look ill explain everything after we take care of ferret, ok", nodoze said.  
"no problem lets go", f-f said enthusiasticly.  
Nodoze and F-F start to head off towards the PCHA base. Once the two heroes reach the base they scale the building to the roof.  
"alright im going to go in first, to play alittle mind game with ferret, then you will "Knock" on the fron door, got it",nodoze said.  
"ferret you wanted to see me", jm spoke as he entered the war room.  
"yes i did, i want you to place these packages here on the table into the power supply room", ferret said , "then i want all heroes gathered in the main hall at 0900 hour".  
"roger boss ill get right on it",JMFX said.  
"f-f im in, im making my way though the back room as we speak",nodoze said in the comlink.  
as nodoze enters the power supply room he sees JMFX placing packages next to the reactor, nodoze begins to stealthly make his way over when jm looks up.  
"your dead you cant be hear", jmfx says in bewilderment.  
"well i am", nodoze says as he leaps and does a summersault in the air knocking jm off his feet.   
and with two quick punches puts the blaster down for the knock out ,"u just wait here", nodoze says.  
Nodoze makes his way down the hall and sees heroes entering into the main meeting room where you can see ferret walking back an fourth from behind the curtain to the frotn cheking attendance.  
"this outa scare him alittle, when i give the signal u start knocken", nodoze spoke into the comlink.  
"can do", f-f said.  
nodoze enters the auditorium behind the last of the heroes and stands in the back.  
"where is JMFX at we are waiting on him",ferret asked king.  
"i dont know ill go look for him",king of fools replies.  
Ferret scans the room looking for JMFX but finds nothing, as his gaze looks into the back row he swears he see's nodoze but looks back to find nothing.  
nodoze starts making his way to the back stage via a service hallway.  
"Ferret i found him and you not gonna like it", King said into the comlink.   
"why what has happened", ferret replies.  
"well hes out cold and from the marks on his face he didnt fall asleep", said king.  
"get back here and secure the entrances imediatly we must find the intruder without alerting the others", ferret said.  
Ferret begins to aproach the podium when nodoze calls out over the comlink,"start knocking f-f".  
and with that call the building starts to shake as f-f releases a barrage of blster fire onto the structure.  
"what is that", ferret asks.   
with that nodoze jumps out from behind the stage tackling ferret pinning him to the ground.  
"didnt think you could get rid of me that easily now did you ferret", scoffed nodoze.  
ferret trys to transform into a beast to escape but nodoze catches him by the tail.  
"just not good enough now is it, nothing personal and all but it ends here", nodoze said as he stabs the ferret viscously and watches him turn back into a human before his dying breaths are taken.


	6. Chapter 6

King of Fools rushes onto the stage and immediately begins inquiring, "What in the world happened here?".

As nodoze carefully pulls the implant from Ferret's neck, Xander. appears through a glowing portal.

"Nodoze, I'm glad you could pull this off, I just wish you could have done it without spilling the blood of another innocent soul..." Xander could not finish, because Ferret interrupted him.

Ferret. begins to speak in a rhaspy, hoarse voice. "Thank you nodoze, I am glad you are fine and will no longer be plagued by the Crey whether directly or indirectly. And I owe more to you Xander. than i could ever express..." Ferret begins coughing up blood but continues, "I would like to extend an offer to you to become general in my place, for your needless and certainly unexpected arrival." After coughing up more blood. "Nodoze, could you hand me the microphone please? "Nodoze hands him the microphone, "Thank you. Friends, i am sorry for the trouble I have caused you and am glad to declare that Xander will be stepping in for me, effective immediately." The microphone slips from Ferrets hand as he coughs up more blood. And barely understandable, Ferret said one more thing before he died, "Nodoze, i don't blame you for any of this..." And with that Ferret, leader of the P.C.H.A. passed away, but being a ferret, died as a ferret as he had always lived.

An odd silence followed for minutes until quietly nodoze spoke, "Well, i for one would want to disobey a dieing ferret's last request. So therefore by order of our fallen leader I hereby instate Xander to life membership, and leadership for the P.C.H.A. and although Ferret may be gone, he wont be forgoton."

Three weeks, extensive base renevations, and many recruitings later..."Well guys, I think we've really brought our supergroup around." Stated nodoze.

"Well we've atleast brought it ninety degrees, replied Xander.

JMFX, of course, put his few cents in, "I swear, Xander is getting more like Ferret every day."

And finally nodoze spoke up. "Well i think Ferret would be proud of the progress we've made. No matter how little or how much." Reaching up to scratch the ferret sitting on Xander's shoulder, as it always was, nodoze smiled at the memory of the first time he saw ferret, curled up sleeping on that park bench so many months ago, when he had first discovered his powers.


End file.
